


Corpulent Kaede and Kirumi

by donkdonknever



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BBW, F/F, Lactation, Weight Gain, im sorry for ruining this ship tag. it will only get worse, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Kaede wants to start gaining, and Kirumi is more than happy to help her girlfriend. Then Kirumi gains too. A lot faster than Kaede.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 9





	Corpulent Kaede and Kirumi

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies to the Kaede/Kirumi shippers out there. I truly do love this pair. Which is why I made them fat as all hell. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

“Hey, Kirumi?”

“Yes, Kaede?”

“You’re making dinner tonight, right?”

“That is correct.”

“I’m just wondering, but… could you make some extras?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks!” she smiled wide, “This’ll help me gain weight really quick!”

Kirumi nearly spat out her tea. She tried to keep her cool, but the look of surprise was clear on her face. She calmly wiped her face with a trembling handkerchief as she attempted to compose herself. “I’m sorry, Kaede, but did you say that you wanted to get fat?”

“Yup!” The pianist smiled wide and put a hand to her stomach. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually. To get big… and soft… a-and flabby…” Her face was starting to flush red as she imagined herself with an extra hundred pounds - or more. A lot more. 

“I… see.” Kirumi coughed awkwardly. It was a bit… strange to her, sure, but she wasn’t against it. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of a bigger, softer girlfriend. “Well then, I will make sure to make plenty of food for you tonight.”

“Hehe, thank you so much, Kirumi!” Kaede was beaming as she embraced the Ultimate Maid. Kirumi smiled softly as she returned the hug, but her mind could focus on was that soon, her girlfriend would be much, much softer.

…

“Omch-- ulp-- mmm… delicious as always, Kirumi!” Kaede smiled as she finished gulping down her third lunch of the day. Ever since she told her girlfriend about her desire to gain weight, Kirumi was very supportive. One meal an hour, every day, for weeks. 

Predictably, Kaede’s weight skyrocketed. She was getting a bit too big for just one chair, but was able to manage. For now. Her trim tummy bloated into a doughy gut that oozed across her thick, jiggly thighs. Her sweater rode up her belly, leaving the soft flab exposed for plenty of kneading and rubbing as it sloshed and gurgled. Her breasts, already sizable before, had practically exploded in size, bursting out of every pair of bras Kirumi could find her gluttonous girlfriend. Eventually they both agreed that it would be easier (not to mention hotter) for her to go without one, her thick nipples visible through the fabric of her sweater.

“I’m happy to hear that, Kaede.” Kirumi smiled as she cleared the table. She had to admit: at first, she was a little hesitant to have the Ultimate Pianist gain weight. But after the first couple of days, Kaede needed her stuffed gut rubbed. To have her hands brush up against the girl’s bulging belly, sloshing and gurgling with each tender push into the slight softness… Kirumi was hooked. “Is there anything else you would like?”

Kaede rested her thick chin in her palm. Fattening up was wonderful… but it felt like she was missing something. If gaining alone felt this good, then gaining with another would feel even better. 

“Hmm… you know, I think there is.” Kaede stood up and followed Kirumi to the sink. She had a smug grin on her face, trying to look as arousing as possible as she rubbed her full tummy. “I’ve been thinking… how would you like to gain with me?” 

Kirumi almost dropped the plate she was cleaning. Kaede surprising her like this was becoming increasingly common. “Y—You want me to get… fat?”

“Yeah!” she smiled wide, grabbing Kirumi’s wrist and plunging her hand into the doughy depths of her gurgly gut. “Feels nice, doesn’t it? Imagine being able to do this all the time… or squishing your own chubby belly against my own…”

“It feels… good…” Kirumi whispered, squishing the chub that oozed between her fingers. She wanted to squeeze and knead the warm, supple flab forever. That’s when she realized; if she got fat, she could do just that. Her cheeks flushed with just the slightest hint of red. “Would you be alright with that, Kaede? If I were to… shirk some of my other duties so that I could gain with you?”

Kaede couldn’t smile wider if she tried. “Of course I’m alright with it! More than alright, really - I’m so excited! We’re gonna grow into two fat, jiggly cuties!” She giggled, thinking about Kirumi’s belly destroying her dress. “Ah, tonight, we should—”

Grrrrggwwllll…

“...Or we could make you a nice big lunch right now. How does that sound?”

Kirumi’s blush deepened. “That sounds very good, thank you.”

…

Kirumi was getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth and watching her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It had been a few months since she started eating alongside Kaede, and it seemed like she was growing much, much faster than her girlfriend. 

Her arms jiggled with each movement of the toothbrush, flab drooping down and colliding with Kirumi’s large bust - though compared to her girlfriend, her chest was quite modest. Her belly served as a replacement apron after her original failed to fit her any more, drooping down her thick thighs towards her chubby knees. Her hips flared out immensely, giving her a more motherly look. Her ass was certainly bigger than Kaede’s, requiring two seats just to be comfortable as she stuffed herself with dozens of pounds of food every day - alongside her flabby girlfriend.

Both of them were huge, over 500 pounds each with Kaede slightly beating out Kirumi in terms of weight. Each day they both gorged themselves, feasting almost non-stop on fatty foods. Occasionally they fed each other, rubbing each others soft, stuffed stomachs as they gurgled and sloshed, turning all the food they just ate into another layer of plush blubber. 

Spitting into the sink and washing up one last time before bed, Kirumi noticed just how much softer her face was. Her chubby cheeks and second chin all jiggled as she splashed her face. “I’ve gotten quite fat…” she spoke quietly as she inspected her body again. She rubbed her plump hands in small circles on her stomach, exposed to the cold night air as her pajama top was hanging on by two buttons that held her chest back. Her fingers sunk slightly into the malleable flab, causing her belly to growl softly.

“I’m still hungry…” Kirumi sighed, gently jiggling her heavy gut. It would be too much trouble to go down to the kitchen and fix herself a sandwich, and there wasn’t any food stored in the bedroom. She didn’t have any, at least. Kaede, on the other hand…

Kirumi shimmied out of the bathroom, her hips too wide for the doorframe and her belly giving her just enough clearance to get through - as long as she sucked her gut in. Breathing a sigh of relief, she saw Kaede sleeping soundly.

Kaede didn’t wear a top to bed, mostly since she could never find one that was big enough. Her breasts were massive, each one as big as her own head, with thick nipples tipping each of them. They were huge, jiggling with each movement, and the pianist needed to use both hands just to hold one. Her gut was quite big as well, around the same size as Kirumi’s tum as it slowly rose and fell with each breath. Her hips and thighs weren’t nearly as big as the maid’s, though, which was something that Kirumi secretly took a great deal of pride in.

Tucking herself into bed, Kirumi smiled softly as she watched a bit of drool spill out of Kaede’s mouth. She was probably dreaming about food, as she often did. Kirumi could sit there and watch her girlfriend’s dopey face until sleep took her, but a grumpy growl from her gut snapped her out of it. It needed to be filled, and thankfully the answer was right in front of her.

Neither of them really knew why Kaede had started lactating, but they were both more than okay with it. Kaede especially, since it had been a fantasy of hers for years beforehand. Kirumi used her girlfriend’s milk in her cooking as often as she could, and loved a few mouthfuls every morning as well.

Watching the heavy, full breasts in front of her jiggle with every small movement Kaede made, Kirumi found herself quite parched. She licked her dry lips as she slowly inched closer, belly squishing into Kaede’s side. Sinking her fingers into the supple titfat, Kirumi nearly came on the spot as she heard the milk inside slosh, ready to fill her hungry mouth. She gently guided the nipple past her lips and began to knead.

Immediately, Kirumi’s mouth was filled with warm, thick cream. She had to stifle a moan - it would be rude to wake Kaede up. She continued to drink, filling her greedy gut with cream as she gently bit the girl’s nipple. She watched Kaede squirm in her sleep, her breathing growing faster as the diligent maid pleasured her sensitive nipple.

Slowly, Kirumi’s stomach swelled with milk. Kaede’s tits had surprising capacity, which was quite fitting given their owner. Not only that, but her milk was surprisingly fatty, similar to heavy cream, which made it perfect for Kirumi’s sweet tooth. 

After several more minutes of milking, Kaede’s udder was finally emptied. The girl was a panting, sweaty mess in bed, but she remained asleep. Giving herself a small fist pump, Kirumi smiled smugly as she moved back to her half of the bed, belly happily gurgling as it got to work digesting all the milk. She slept soundly that night, making a mental note to ask about Kaede’s dreams once she woke up.

…

“Huff… huff… K—Kaede! I require some… help. Again.” Kirumi wheezed as she attempted to free her blubbery body from the doorway. The pair of fatties had moved into a bigger apartment once it became clear they were outgrowing their old one, but they were encountering the same problem once again.

Kirumi’s ass was stuck. 

The maid had grown considerably in the past half year. The gluttonous maid had actually outgrown her girlfriend by quite a bit, thanks in part due to her naturally low metabolism and tendency to sneak away midnight snacks of Kaede’s fattening milk. 

Kirumi was huge. It was a miracle she was still mobile, but she was rapidly approaching the point where her sheer weight would pin her down. Her gut was so huge that it rested on the ground as she stood, oozing in front of her like a greedy, ever-hungry blob of flab. She was almost wide as she was tall, requiring extra large doorways in the flabby pair’s apartment just to get around. She needed an entire couch for herself just to sit down, but that didn’t stop Kaede from straddling one of Kirumi’s thick, jiggly thighs for a squishy cuddling session. Her breasts were quite large as well, bigger than any bra she could find, but compared to Kaede she might as well have been flat.

Kirumi was used to having such immensely wide hips, she’d watched them grow so much in the past few months, but she was never used to the sensation of having her flabby butt getting stuck in corridors. It felt so… humiliating getting trapped by her own body. To be so stuck and helpless… she wouldn’t be able to stop anybody if they, for instance, stuck a tube down her throat and funneled so much cake batter into her that she wouldn’t be able to—

“I—I’m coming!”

Kaede’s voice snapped Kirumi out of her fantasy. Chins jiggling, she looked over her shoulder as her half-ton girlfriend jiggled into view. The pianist was huge, though not nearly as big as Kirumi. Her belly reached down to her shins and she had wide hips, but the majority of her fat went straight to her chest. Kaede’s tits were gigantic, each one resting heavily on her shelf of a gut. Her udders were a couple hundred pounds each. With so much flab and milk, they were far too big for any top. 

“Jeez… you’ve been getting stuck every other day… we’re gonna need to move into a bigger place at this rate.” Kaede pouted, her chubby cheeks puffing outwards before her expression softened. “But that’s another problem… let’s get this big ol’ butt unstuck, yeah?” she giggled, slapping her girlfriend’s flabby behind.

“K—Kaede!” Kirumi blushed, already embarrassed from getting stuck so recently. “J—Just push a little… I’ve already dislodged myself quite a bit. I need some help getting the… rest of me through.” She was nearly all red as she felt Kaede’s fingers sink into her flabby cheeks, thankful that her girlfriend could only see her behind.

“Alright!” with that, Kaede began to push, buried up to her elbows in pillowy soft ass fat. Slowly but surely, Kirumi’s massive body began to ooze forward. Feeling a bit cheeky, Kaede grabbed a handful of the supple chub, feeling it squish between her chubby fingers. She was so proud of her girlfriend for growing so big, and so fast! The least she could do is tease her a bit when her flab got her in trouble.

With a bit more effort - and a light scolding - Kirumi became unstuck with an unceremonious pop! She nearly lost her balance, almost falling onto her mattress of a gut as she stumbled forward. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she smiled warmly. “Thank you very much, Kaede. Now, what would you like for d--”

“Um… Kirumi? Sweetie?” Kaede chuckled awkwardly, not moving from the doorframe. “I think… I think my boobs are stuck now…” She chuckled awkwardly, flabby arms flailing from behind the frame.

Kirumi sighed. “I will help… as long as you promise not to slap my behind when I’m stuck again.”

“Can I still slap it any other time?”

“Of course.”

“Deal! Please help me!”

Kirumi spent no time waiting, grabbing onto Kaede’s breasts and pulling as hard as her flabby body let her. Her muscles were buried beneath hundreds of pounds of blubber, but they were still there. The pianist winced a bit as her sensitive udders were yanked, and a bit of milk spilled onto the floor, but Kaede was freed within a few minutes.

“Yay! Thank you so much Kirum—” 

Kaede’s thanks was interrupted as she stumbled forward and slipped on a puddle created by her own milk. She collided with Kirumi, causing them both to fall over with an incredibly loud, unceremonious THUD. Both girls were reduced to a pile of jiggling flab on the floor.

“Oough… s—sorry about that…” Kaede groaned, feeling herself slowly sink into Kirumi’s doughy belly. It actually felt quite good, all things considered. “You know, I always tell you how cute you look with all this extra flab.”

“It’s quite—ugh—alright…” The maid grunted, finding it a bit hard to breathe underneath so much flab. She couldn’t deny how cute Kaede was this close, though… and how much she enjoyed her weight on top of her. “You’re heavy but… I can’t say that I find this pressure displeasing.”

The two spent a few moments laying together on the kitchen floor. Kaede leaned forward for a kiss, their jiggly chins squishing against each other as they shared an intimate moment.

Grrgglww… 

At least, until Kirumi’s behemoth of a belly growled impatiently. She still had to make lunch, after all.


End file.
